Hippo
/ / / |next = / / / |hide = Large hiding holes, berry bushes, water spots |prey = All food items and animals under it to Deer |predators = All Above Animals |passive = Immune to Water,Mud and Rivers slowment |special = Groan |equivalent = / / |realeased = Oct 16 2016 |tier = 13 }} UPGRADED to Hippo! Hippos are great swimmers, dominate the Lakes/Oceans/Mud! The Hippo is the thirteenth animal in Mope.io, and is the land equivalent of the Killer Whale and Sabertooth Tiger. Technical The Hippo: * Upgrades from the Rhino, Shark, or Wolverine at 250K XP. * Upgrades to the Elephant, Blue Whale or Mammoth at 500K XP. * Hippo had 3 looks: original(brown), classic(purple), and new. * It's ability can randomly be larger than usual . Appearance Current Appearance As of a recent update, the Hippo is now dark purple, with a large snout and two half-moon ears - which are a lighter shade then the rest of its body. Past Appearance Prior to the update, Hippos used to be a light shade of brown with no noticeable ears. You can see an image of their former appearance to the right, below the infobox. Strategy Go to the ocean. You are at a very high spot in the food chain. Go in a whirlpool and surprise sharks when they are near whirlpools. Come out, use your ability, and kill it. Your ability stuns for a very long time so you can probably kill it. If not, chase it down as sharks give you tremendous experience. The same apply to other prey, especially octopus and swordfish. Blue whales should not be a danger in the ocean, as they are nerfed greatly. However, krakens are a TOTAL different story. When you see one, if there is land, run towards it because krakens cannot get you or run away and dive. If you are trapped in the kraken's ability, spam the W until you can use your ability or you die, as you could not do anything. Another strategy is to avoid the oceans. Go around the map, killing prey, especially rhinos, eagles, and crocs. To deal with the former two, chase them to a lake or river, and you are a lot faster than they are. Rhinos are a little harder than eagles do to their ability. Crocs are a little harder as they can run at the same speed as you everywhere. If the crocodile is big, chase it to a dead end in hills and rocks. If it is smaller and you are big, they may use the same strategy as you and you could not really do anything about it. If you are being chased by an elephant, T-Rex. Yeti, or Phoenix, go into a river and go against the river's current (Hippos are immune to river currents but your respective predator gets pushed) and you can escape really easily. The alternative is to dive down and wait them out, as you have a tremendous dive time. If they do not budge, go look for a huge hiding hole or a whirlpool. If you are chased by a blue whale, then just go to land or a whirlpool. When chased by a dragon, go into the ocean and dive. They will probably get bored and go away, plus their ability is close to useless in the ocean. Gallery Hippo.png|Hippo. Tinyhippo.jpg|A tiny hippo. hippoatocean.jpg|Hippo in ocean. hippogroan.jpg|Hippo using it's ability. hippoandswordfish.jpg|Hippo and Swordfish. Hippoandorca.jpg|Hippo And Killer Whale. Hippo2.png|Old hippo. HippoOld.png|Brown hippo. Lakehippo.png|A hippo on a lake. WinterHippo.png|Winter Hippo. A Giant Hippo.png|A Giant Hippo (Almost next Level). Eat Me, Because You are Hungry.png|A Hippo Biting a Dragon's tail. Why Me 2.png|A Crocodile Running from A Hippo and a Rhino. Mouse 'n' Hippo.png|A Mouse next to a Hippo. Hippo eating 2 es.png|A Hippo eating two mushroom bushes at once. Trivia * It is the only animal that its old skin is a different colour than the new one (first being brown then purple). * It used to have shark as its ocean counterpart but this was changed to a Killer Whale after the December 7th update. * It is the only purple animal in the game. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:High Tier Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Mammal Category:Early-Game Animals